


Atavism

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Canon Compliant, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Sehun's asleep, Jongdae takes advantage.





	Atavism

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 18: **somnophilia** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

If Sehun had been facing him, maybe Jongdae would have gone for his mouth instead but asleep on his stomach, his ass was easier to reach right now. because. Jongdae pushed a soft buttcheek aside and grinned at the little pink rim still smeared with come. He adjusted his stance and spit once into his hand then again onto Sehun’s used, tender hole, jerking his cock and lining up.

Sehun frowned and curled his toes but didn’t resist as Jongdae slowly fed his fat dick into his hole. If anything it was easier than usual, like Sehun’s body naturally wanted to be split open and all the fight was a product of his conscious brain. ‘That’s right, let me in’ Jongdae thought to himself and grinned.

Sehun was just as tight as when he was awake though, so Jongdae pressed forward slow and steady, relishing every centimeter of the hot clench because his fun could be over at any moment. It was all Jongdae could do to stay quiet and not ruin this for himself, so he bit his lip as he watched Sehun’s ass swallow his cock, some of hyung’s come frothing up around the invading girth. It was gorgeous.

What felt like an eternity later, Jongdae bottomed out. He took a deep breath before starting a slow grind of his hips, just enough to feel Sehun’s body grip his dick like it didn’t want to let go. Jongdae was so fucking aroused by the sight of the used red rim pulled taut around him and the hot clutch of Sehun’s insides. 

Sehun shifted a bit, rolling his hips as he did and pulling a quiet groan out of Jongdae. ‘Yeah you want this dick,’ he muttered, unable to stop himself from gloating. He pulled back to the head of his dick. rocking his hips to pop it in and out, in and out, over and over through the tight ring of muscle. But Sehun was breathing faster now, no longer the slow, shallow breaths of deep sleep and Jongdae knew he had a choice to make.

He could pull out now and walk away--Sehun wouldn’t wake up and Jongdae would get away with what he’d done, what he was currently _doing_. But then he’d have to get himself off, knowing exactly what he was giving up. 

Or he could keep going, see how far he could push this, use Sehun’s body to make himself come and deal with the fallout. Sehun’s ass clenched involuntarily, squeezing like a fist around Jongdae’s hard dick, and his decision was made. 

Jongdae’s cock was leaking steadily inside Sehun now, making everything feel even hotter and slicker. Jongdae pulled back slowly half way, determined to savor this even as Sehun gradually regained consciousness. Jongdae put a hand in Sehun’s hair and stroked over his ear with his thumb, half soothing, half warning.

Jongdae pushed back in again, still slow but firmer this time, and groaned at the friction. Sehun did too. ‘Hyung?’ he hummed, eyelids fluttering.

‘Yeah Sehunnie, hyung’s here,’ Jongdae murmured soothingly, even though his hips were picking up speed, starting to fuck Sehun’s ass in earnest now that waking him up wasn’t an issue. ‘You feel so good baby.’

‘Huh? Why’re you-’ Sehun started. He tried to roll over and get an arm under himself but was stopped by Jongdae’s strong hand pushing his head firmly back into the pillow.

‘Shhhh, be good and stay down,’ Jongdae said, dick twitching at the hint of struggle. Sehun was still facing away, staring into the middle distance while a flush bloomed over his neck and back. He blinked slowly and breathed quickly before going slut-slack where Jongdae held him, one hand on his hip and another on his head.

Jongdae was snapping his hips now, all pretense gone, and he felt the heat building quickly in his balls. He knew he wasn’t going to last and didn’t know how much longer Sehun would stay pliant and semi-conscious, so he fucked into Sehun in earnest, chasing his end. Sehun whimpered at a particularly sharp thrust and Jongdae’s dick jerked in response. 

‘Fuck-’ Jongdae spit, releasing into Sehun even as he continued to pound into his ass, driving his come deep inside. ‘That’s right, take it,’ he growled. Sehun had two loads in him now, and Jongdae groaned at the thought and the sloppy wet around his softening dick as he came down from his high.

‘You did so well for me Sehun-ah,’ Jongdae said, pulling out and admiring the trail of come that followed his cock and dragged across Sehun’s thigh. 

Sehun whined. 

‘You want to keep hyung inside you?’ Jongdae asked as he pulled up his boxers.

Sehun hummed an affirmative, so Jongdae fetched his plug and pressed it in, admiring the way Sehun’s ass swallowed around it. Jongdae smiled. He was _pretty_ sure it was small enough to pull it out without waking Sehun up.

**Author's Note:**

> me, posting noncon before the official noncon day: lookit this overachiever
> 
> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com) if you're into that


End file.
